Shake
by Deadfield
Summary: For KeruKeru. Mark Teases Lee, and gets driven over the edge. yaoi. lemon and all that goodness.


(A/N hello again duckies, this is my oneshot for the author with the most reviews on my other Mark/Lee (Clarkcest bitches.) fic- Love knows no boundaries. Keru Keru won, and he asked for an extremely porny oneshot. Prepare to have your minds blown.

(Note: this is set between the end of the story and the epilogue. Lee is 19 and is taking a free year, Marc is also 19 (he just had his birthday) and is now living with Lee. Megan is 18 and a stripper/spy not cuz she's poor but cuz she likes it. and it keeps her body in shape, Tony is 17 and is the 5th most valuable spy I the world (with his siblings and Dean ahead of him)

On with the fic.

I wasn't that it was slutty, just so fuckin irresistible. Mark was in their living room (which had a smooth silver pipe running through said room) was shaking his ass like Nicki Minaj, to the song "Donk" by soulja boy. And Lee was just stairing at him in awe and amazement, with a boner the size of russia. The song changed. To "Whip my hair" by Willow Smith and Lee almost creamed himself.

Marc grabbed the pole and, slid upemwards in the most tempting of ways, and twisted himself down on said pole. In the dirtiest way possible.

Marc was smart. He could see Lee's erection pulsing like that club they went to in Paris. And he was bent on making him suffer. Why? Because the jackass ate the last chunk of chocolate cake and he was extra pissed about it.

Then Marc did it. Every guys fantasy.

Marc did the move called the Satan's Pretzel. You basically wrap yourself around the pole, while your upside down.

Men always want Someone who can use their ankles as a place to rest their head.

He remixer his entangled body from the Pole and strutted off in the direction or of thee kitchen. He was bent on making Lee suffer like a prisoner of war, so he turned on the water and splashed some on his face and chest. He was as slick as bill Clinton after he confessed to sticking his giggity in that fat lady's goo.

He hit the pole again, now with a various arsenal of movements, he spun, rode and grinded, with the expertise of a stripper,(*cough*Megan*cough*) until Lee snatched his skinny saw from that pole and pinned him down.

He attacked his lips, almost forcing his tongue into the others mouth, and Marc allowed Lee to explore each and every crack, dip, and crevasse of his mouth. Marc's hands wasted no time sliding into the other males boxers, he fondled the already hard erection, painfully pressing his thumb to the tip. Lee moaned a moan that held the contents of the pain and pleasure being currently afflicted to him, it all felt so good. In the worst possible way. He honestly was aware of what Marc was scheming. He was pissed about the chocolate cake, and hadn't been in the mood lately. Which is why he ate the cake. It was a plan to get him some from the beginning. When Marc is pissed, he concocts a plan of revenge, usually by torture. An so Lee planned this out from the beginning. And if Marc thinks he's gonna be he seme this time, he's wrong. Dead wrong.

Lee tugged he lovers hand out of his shorts and pinned his arms down as he hagan a trail of emotionally destructive kisses down his chest. When he reached the cotton hem of his pants, lee allowed a smirk to plaster itself on his face. He jerked said pants down in a clean swipe and tossed them in the direction of the kitchen. (they landed in the sink!)

Lee lightly licked the tip of Marc's member,, at the sane time roughly squeezing the base, upon doing this Marc was getting sent Into sexual purgatory, he needed to get off. And he suspected that all this teasing was payback for the pole thing. Crime don't pay. But it does cum.

Lee slid his hand up the shaft and squeezed the head,licking the drop of pre-cum that appeared from doing so, and smirked a devilish smirk that only Lee could smirk without looking constipated.

He massaged the base more and did a mental victory dance when he saw Marc's member turn a dark red and his face churn into a pained frown. "Do you want me to suck it?" Lee cooed and lightly

Marc saw what he was playing at and he regretted teasing Lee, cuz at this rate, he was gonna get blue balls. He attempted to thrust his stick at Lee's face but he had no avail,for Lee had him pinned tight.

He finally began to suck, but he was sucking rough, he was using his teeth, and creating a painfully pleasurable experience for the other Clark spawn.

Lee took the tool and deep throated it, savoring he taste, as the head hit the back of his throat. His nose was buried in his pubic hair, and his teeth wrapped around the base, as Marc arched his back, let out a throaty moan and came, emptying his contents into the older males mouth.

Though he was dazed, he was well aware of Someone climbing over him and pushing him into a kiss, vaguely tasting himself on who he assumed to be Lee's tongue. And in addition to the kiss he was weakly participating in, he felt Lee pushing into him, and fast at that.

"Nnnngh, n-no lube?" he moaned in a haze of pained pleasure, as he was roughly penetrated, Lee was around halfway in, and he was forcing it in, HARD.

"Aaaahh your being punished, fuck, so t-tight" Lee groaned,

Lee was hammering himself into the male, hitting his spot, each and every time, as if he was bent on bruising it beyond repair, And somehow, Marc moaned out a barely comprehensible sentence. "For t-teasing you Ahh a-bout the chocolate c-cake?"

"Bi-bingo,"

Lee rocked harder than ever, practcally, giving his coming orgasm an orgasm, it was true, he was close, he was closer than close, he was going to explode in a wave of creamy passion, and he wasn't the only one, he could tell that his lover was on the edge, of oblivion, cause Marc has the habit of gnawlning on his bottom lip, he was gonna cum, and it was gonna hit like childbirth.

"Lee, oh gawd, I think I'm gonna-"

He moaned the moan of all moans, and spurted everywhere, and no sooner than his freight train of an orgasm hit, Lee came inside, fillin him up and then some, collapsing on top of the other.

After a few minutes, Lee rolled off his lover, who'd fallen asleep. Laying a soft kiss on his brow, he whispered; "I love you,"

Marc groaned and whispered, "oh yeah baby, you know what I like,"

Lee just sweatdropped.

END

Oh c'mon I wouldnt forgive myself if I didn't ruin a precious moment!

What's my name,

Mech-Saffron,Red-Crown,&Deathavesery


End file.
